The Perfect Holiday
by dreamgoddess'92
Summary: The team celebrates Christmas Eve as a family. Merry Christmas everyone, I hope you all have a wonderful holiday.


Happy holidays everyone, here is my present to you all in thanks for all your support.

Enjoy.

* * *

_The best of all gifts around any Christmas tree:_

_the presence of a happy family all wrapped up in each other._

_~Burton Hillis_

The snow was softly falling and yet the moon still managed to peak her way through the thick clouds.

Emily Prentiss stared out the large window next to the tree David Rossi and Derek Morgan had recently chopped down. They were feeling pretty proud of themselves until they had to get it into Dave's cabin.

How many men does it take to get a Christmas tree into a living room? None, just three very determined women who had to make the men take a time out because they were getting a little too agitated with the task at hand.

Much to the men's chagrin, Emily, JJ, and Garcia got the tree set up in Dave's living room in a sensible and timely fashion without the use of a colorful vocabulary that they had previously protected Jack and Henry from. Hotch and Morgan grumbled a little and Reid had been more than happy to sit out considering he hadn't been much help with his cane. Dave and Will had watched amused as the women showed them up; they were not surprised.

Jack was currently having a blast putting the ornaments on the tree while JJ assisted Henry, who had more fun taking them down than putting them up. Morgan was having his own fun as he caught Garcia under the mistletoe Dave had put up in hopes of watching hilarious scenarios unfold between his teammates. Will and Hotch aided JJ with the children when they could, but Jack was too determined to be helped and JJ assured them she could handle her son's pesky behavior.

Dave came back from the kitchen and saw Emily starring outside and walked up beside her. She seemed to be a million miles away. He didn't say anything when he reached Emily, but he did hand her a cup of his infamous hot coco, which Emily took gratefully.

Christmas music played in the background and the gentle sounds of children laughter mixed with the laughter of grown-ups filtered throughout the cabin. If Emily could sum it up in one word it would be 'perfect.'

Everyone wore a smile on their face, including Hotch who Emily had convinced to come to Dave's party. She wasn't going to let Hotch and Jack spend the holidays by themselves when they had a large number of people who wanted to surround them with the joys of being together. Hotch had already thanked Emily for being so pushy to which Emily told him she had no qualms about pushing him around. Hotch had laughed.

"It's beautiful." Dave said smiling softly at Emily who turned to face the older man who had become like a father to her since he joined the team.

"Not as beautiful as that." Emily replied nodding her head in the direction of the team, who was gathered around the tree. Dave put his hand on Emily's lower back and gently guided her to where they all were standing. He didn't want any of them missing out on a single moment together as a family.

Jack met Emily half way and she picked up the little boy who buried his face in her warm shoulder. She stopped next to Hotch and the team watched as Dave turned off the big light in the living room, leaving them in darkness. Morgan, who was kneeling by the tree, plugged the lights in and suddenly a mixture of colored and white lights lit up the large cabin. It was a sight to behold.

Emily leaned her head against Hotch's shoulder and he wrapped a protective arm around her side. JJ was in a similar position with Will as she stood in between him and Dave, who had joined them. Morgan stepped back and stood next to Garcia who kissed his cheek quickly. Reid leaned with his cane on the other side of Emily and stole a quick look at the team. He had never seen a closer knit group in his life and when Emily reached beside herself and squeezed his hand quickly before returning it to support Jack as he rested on her hip, Reid was filled with a sense of overwhelming affection for them all.

Jack yawned and wiggled his way deeper into Emily's arms. He had grown so accustomed to her, that any day Emily wasn't involved in his life was filled with pleading tears that eventually made his father break down and give her a call to come over. She always did. Hotch looked down at Emily and let his heart melt as he took in the caring way she held his son. He'd be lying if he denied the feelings she evoked in his weary heart. She made him feel alive again.

Emily sensed Hotch's eyes on her and looked up. There was no hesitation from either of them as Hotch bent down a little and gently kissed her full lips. Emily grinned into their kiss and didn't register the bleary eyes of the other women nor the wide smiles of the men. It was so simple; as if they had always kissed one another in such a fashion. It was so right, and Emily was happy to admit she could envision kissing Aaron Hotchner 'til the end of her days.

They broke away and Hotch looked down quickly at his son to gauge his reaction. Jack looked like he had received the best Christmas present ever, and in a way he had. Jack closed his eyes with a smile on his face as Hotch kissed his cheek next. Hotch kissed Emily once more with a sweet touch, which made Emily's knees weak. Definitely perfect.

Emily laid her head back on Hotch's shoulder and felt both hands snake around her waist this time and she felt her body relax into his. She saw the knowing smiles on everyone's faces and felt her face light up like the Christmas tree. She didn't care though; they'd all agree it had been a long time coming and a well deserved treat at best. They couldn't be happier for Emily and Hotch and that fact alone made Emily's heart soar.

The team stood there, admiring their handiwork for a little while longer before Jack finally spoke up.

"Merry Christmas everyone," he said stifling another yawn. They all turned to face the little boy that had come to mean so much to all of them; just like Henry had. They were the drive behind the team's force to fight the evil in the world.

"Merry Christmas." Everyone echoed and settled into a peaceful silence that reverberated in their hearts for many more days, despite the chaos of Christmas day where there were some mistletoe mishaps and the great present hijinks. All in all though, it really was the perfect holiday and no one would ever forget it.

_Blessed is the season which engages the whole world in a conspiracy of love!_

~Hamilton Wright Mabie

* * *

I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and receive all you asked for and what you didn't know you wanted. This is a time for family and friends: don't forget who loved you and don't let them be forgotten on this the eve of Christmas and Christmas day. I hope you all are safe and feel loved this season for it truly is the greatest gift of all.

Peace.


End file.
